Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh!
'Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! '''is the 1st Mattel/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover made by Connor Lacey. Plot ''Yu-Gi-Oh! tells the tale of Yugi Mutou, a timid young boy who loves all sorts of games, but is often bullied around. One day, he solves an ancient puzzle known as the Millennium Puzzle(千年パズル Sennen Pazuru), causing his body to play host to a mysterious spirit with the personality of a gambler. From that moment onwards, whenever Yugi or one of his friends is threatened by those with darkness in their hearts, this other Yugi shows himself and challenges them to dangerous Shadow Games (闇のゲーム Yami no Gēmu, lit. "Games of Darkness")which reveal the true nature of someone's heart, the losers of these contests often being subjected to a dark punishment called a Penalty Game (罰ゲーム Batsu Gēmu). Whether it be cards, dice, or role-playing board games, he will take on challenges from anyone, anywhere. As the series progresses, Yugi and his friends learn that this person inside of his puzzle is actually the spirit of a nameless Pharaoh from Ancient Egyptian times, who had lost his memories. As Yugi and his companions attempt to help the Pharaoh regain his memories, they find themselves going through many trials as they wager their lives facing off against gamers that wield the mysterious Millennium Items (千年アイテム Sennen Aitemu) and the dark power of the Shadow Games. Trivia * Frankie Stein and Raven Queen have their own duel decks. * The storyline continues in Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Transcripts # The Heart of the Cards # The Gauntlet is Thrown # Journey to the Duelist Kingdom # Into the Hornet's Nest # The Legendary Great Moth # First Duel # Attack From the Deep # Everything's Relative # Duel With a Ghoul # Give Up the Ghost # The Dueling Monkey # Trial By Red-Eyes # Evil Spirit of the Ring # The Light At the End of the Tunnel # Winning Through Intimidation # The Scars of Defeat # Arena of Lost Souls I # Arena of Lost Souls II # Double Trouble Duel I # Double Trouble Duel II # Double Trouble Duel III # Face Off I # Face Off II # Face Off III # Shining Friendship # Champion vs. Creator I # Champion vs. Creator II # The Night Before # Duel Identity I # Duel Identity II # Keith's Machinations I # Keith's Machinations II # Best of Friends, Best of Duelists I # Best of Friends, Best of Duelists II # Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium I # Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium II # Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium III # Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium IV # Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium V # Aftermath # The Wrath of Rebecca # The Ties of Friendship # Legendary Heroes I # Legendary Heroes II # Legendary Heroes III # Dungeon Dice Monsters I # Dungeon Dice Monsters II # Dungeon Dice Monsters III # The Mystery Duelist - Part I (Challenge from the Past: Horrifying Zera) # The Mystery Duelist - Part II (The Broken Millennium Puzzle) # The Past is Present (The Lost Memory of the Pharaoh) # Steppin' Out (Fiery Dance Battle) # Obelisk the Tormentor (This Town Becomes Battle City!) # Stalked by the Rare Hunters (Ghouls Attack: Take Aim at Red Eyes Black Dragon) # Yugi vs the Rare Hunter - Part I (Fierce Fight! Battle City Begins) # Yugi vs the Rare Hunter - Part II (Turn the Tables: Chain Destruction) # Espa Roba, the ESP Duelist - Part I (Esper Roba: Psychic Deck Terror) # Espa Roba, the ESP Duelist - Part II (The Couragous Bet: Spinning Roulette Spider) # The Master of Magicians - Part I (Black Magician User Pandora) # The Master of Magicians - Part II (Soul of the Black Magician) # The Master of Magicians - Part II (Magician's Disciple: Black Magician Girl) # Playing with a Parasite - Part I (Trap of Revenge: Reckless! Parasite) # Playing with a Parasite - Part II (Steel Knight Gearfried) # Mime Control - Part I (Malik's Opening Play: God Combo) # Mime Control - Part II (Saint Dragon - The God of Osiris) # Mime Control - Part III (Overcoming God! The Ultimate Infinite Loop) # Legendary Fisherman - Part I (Unseen Enemy: Sea Stealth II) # Legendary Fisherman - Part II (Legendary Fisherman) # Double Duel - Part I (Spell of the Mask: The Skyscraper Duel) # Double Duel - Part II (Sealed God Cards) # Double Duel - Part III (Cooperate!) # Double Duel - Part IV (Obelisk The Great War God) # The Rescue (Bonds) # Friends 'Til the End - Part I (The Coldhearted Duel: Yugi vs Jounouchi) # Friends 'Til the End - Part II (Report! Friendship's Red Eyes Black Dragon) # Friends 'Til the End - Part III (Countdown to Desperation) # Friends 'Til the End - Part IV (Attack Me! The Fatal Last Turn) # Shadow of a Duel (Ghost Deck vs Occult Deck) # Lights, Camera, Duel (Meet Ninja Master Magnum) # Let the Finals Begin! (Battle Ship Take Off!) # The Dark Spirit Revealed - Yugi vs Bakura, Part 1 (The First Sky Duel: Yugi vs Dark Bakura) # The Dark Spirit Revealed - Yugi vs Bakura, Part 2 (Ouija Board's Death Call) # The Dark Spirit Revealed - Yugi vs Bakura, Part 3 (God Smashes the Darkness) # Rage of the Egyptian Gods (Hidden Power: The Purpose of the God Cards) # Awakening of Evil, Part 1 (Jounouchi vs The Trap Deck) # Awakening of Evil, Part 2 (The Inherited Card: Psycho Shocker Counterattack!) # Awakening of Evil, Part 3 (Summon Ra the Winged God Dragon) # Awakening of Evil, Part 4 (Ra's Rage: Stand Up! Jounouchi) # Mind Game, Part 1 (Mai vs Malik: Duel of Darkness) # Mind Game, Part 2 (Capturing the God Card) # Mind Game, Part 3 (The Riddle of the Hieratic Text) # A Duel with Destiny: Kaiba vs Ishizu, Part 1 (Kaiba vs the Eighth Duelist) # A Duel with Destiny: Kaiba vs Ishizu, Part 2 (One Attack Changes the Future) # The Tomb-Keeper's Secret (The Truth About the Ishtars Revealed) # Showdown in the Shadows, Part 1 (Malik vs Bakura) # Showdown in the Shadows, Part 2 (One Turn Kill) # A Virtual Nightmare (The Unknown Challenger: The Huge Mobile Fortress Surfaces) # Isolated in Cyber Space: Yugi vs Big 1, Part 1 (Deck Master: Deep Sea Warrior) # Isolated in Cyber Space: Yugi vs Big 1, Part 2 (The Terrifying Revival Combo) # Isolated in Cyber Space: Yugi vs Big 1, Part 3 (Counterattacking Rainbow Arch) # Freeze Play, Part 1 (Iceberg Duel: Anzu Targeted) # Freeze Play, Part 2 (Shine! The Jewel of the Sage) # Courtroom Chaos, Part 1 (Deck Master: Judge Man's Judgment) # Courtroom Chaos, Part 2(Betting on Victory) # Mechanical Mayhem, Part 1 (A Man's Passage to the Stage: Honda's Death for Honor) # Mechanical Mayhem, Part 2 (St. Jannu: The Trinity's Attack) # Settling the Score, Part 1 (Kidnaped Mokuba: Kaiba vs Psycho Shocker) # Settling the Score, Part 2 (Attack from Space: Satellite Cannon) # Noah's Secret (The Mystery Deepens: Noah's True Colors) # Merger of the Big Five, Part 1 (The Big 5's Counterattack) # Merger of the Big Five, Part 2 (Jounouchi Targeted: Working Together for Victory) # Merger of the Big Five, Part 3 (Defeat! Five God Dragon) # Brothers in Arms, Part 1 (Noah vs Seto: Duel of the Creation of Heaven and Earth) # Brothers in Arms, Part 2 (Invincible Deck Master: The Miracle Ark) # Brothers in Arms, Part 3 (Save Mokuba! The Fateful Seventh Turn) # Noah's Final Threat, Part 1 (The Deck Taken Over: Yugi vs Noah) # Noah's Final Threat, Part 2 (LP 10000 vs 100!!) # So Close Yet So Far (The Kaiba Family's Darkness) # Burying the Past, Part 1 (Exodia Necross) # Burying the Past, Part 2 (Escape!) # Back to Battle City, Part 1 (The Location of the Finals, Alcatraz) # Back to Battle City, Part 2 (Battle Royal) # Back to Battle City, Part 3 (The Respective Opponents) # The Darkness Returns, Part 1 (Jounouchi vs Malik, Part 1) # The Darkness Returns, Part 2 (Jounouchi vs Malik, Part 2) # The Darkness Returns, Part 3 (The Tables Turn: Gilford the Lightning) # The Darkness Returns, Part 4 (Jounouchi Falls) # Clash in the Coliseum, Part 1 (The Sky Coliseum: Yugi vs Kaiba) # Clash in the Coliseum, Part 2 (Three Knights to Call a God) # Clash in the Coliseum, Part 3 (Clash! Osiris vs Obelisk) # Clash in the Coliseum, Part 4 (Inherit the Destined Duel) # Clash in the Coliseum, Part 5 (Promise to a Friend: Red-Eyes Black Dragon) # Clash in the Coliseum, Part 6 (Defeat Hatred! Black Paladin) # Battle for the Bronze, Part 1 (The Ordinary Duelist's Road of Flame: Jounouchi vs Kaiba) # Battle for the Bronze, Part 2 (Blue-Eyes White Dragon vs Blue-Eyes White Dragon) # Battle for the Bronze, Part 3 (The Road to Becoming a True Duelist) # The Final Face Off, Part 1 (The Final: Yugi vs Malik) # The Final Face Off, Part 2 (Devil's Sanctuary Called!) # The Final Face Off, Part 3 (Immortal Wall: God Slime) # The Final Face Off, Part 4 (Obelisk's Anger: Soul Energy—MAX) # The Final Face Off, Part 5 (The End of Battle City) # One for the Road (Alcatraz Burns) # Looking Back and Moving Ahead (Signs) # Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light # A New Evil, Part 1 (A New Dark Turmoil) # A New Evil, Part 2 (The Seal of Oreikalkos) # Legend of the Dragons (The Nameless Dragon, Timaeus) # The Creator Returns (Pegasus's Invitation) # Deja Duel! Part 1 (Toon World Nightmare) # Deja Duel! Part 2 (Wake Up! Critius) # An Unexpected Enemy (An Unexpected Enemy) # My Freaky Valentine, Part 1 (Mai Fallen Into Darkness) # My Freaky Valentine, Part 2 (Revive! The Third Dragon) # My Freaky Valentine, Part 3 (The Miracle of Hermos) # The Challenge (Target the Nameless Pharaoh) # Fate of the Pharaoh, Part 1 (Yugi vs Rafael's Iron Wall Guardian Deck) # Fate of the Pharaoh, Part 2 (The Truth About Doma) # Fate of the Pharaoh, Part 3 (The Darkness Within Yugi: Timaeus Disappears) # Trial by Stone (The Separated Souls) # On the Wrong Track, Part 1 (Haga & Ryuuzaki: Soul Bet Duel - Part 1) # On the Wrong Track, Part 2 (Haga & Ryuuzaki: Soul Bet Duel - Part 2) # On the Wrong Track, Part 3 (Timaeus Invoked) # Self Destruction (Showdown! The Two Yugis) # Reliving the Past (Oreikalkos Soldier) # Deck of Armor (Valon Begins! Enigmatic Dark Deck) # Flight of Fear, Part 1 (Amelda's Sky Duel of Revenge) # Flight of Fear, Part 2 (Air Fortress Ziggurat - Part 1) # Paradise Found (Air Fortress Ziggurat - Part 2) # Fighting for a Friend, Part 1 (Crash! Jounouchi vs Valon) # Fighting for a Friend, Part 2 (Full Armor Gravitation) # Fighting for a Friend, Part 3 (Resounding Soul) # Fighting for a Friend, Part 4 (At the End of a Fierce Battle) # Fighting for a Friend, Part 5 (Bitter Victory) # Grappling with a Guardian, Part 1 (The Destined Duel: Yugi vs Rafael) # Grappling with a Guardian, Part 2 (Immortal! Guardian Deathscythe) # Grappling with a Guardian, Part 3 (Smash the Darkness of the Heart!) # A Duel with Dartz, Part 1 (To the Final Battleground! Dartz vs Yugi & Kaiba) # A Duel with Dartz, Part 2 (The Tragedy of Atlantis) # A Duel with Dartz, Part 3 (Captive Mirror Knights) # A Duel with Dartz, Part 4 (Oreikalkos' Third Seal) # A Duel with Dartz, Part 5 (Arise! The Three Legendary Knights) # A Duel with Dartz, Part 6 (Infinite Attack Power Evil God Gê) # Rise of the Great Beast, Part 1 (Battle of the Gods) # Rise of the Great Beast, Part 2 (Walking in the Light) # Unwanted Guest, Part 1 (KC Grand Prix Opens) # Unwanted Guest, Part 2 (Caught up in the Plot) # Let the Games Begin! Part 1 (Jounouchi vs Mask the Rock) # Let the Games Begin! Part 2 (Phantom Ancient Dragon) # Child's Play (Hot! Rebecca vs Vivian) # Down in Flames, Part 1 (Jounouchi vs Sieg: A Magnificent Duel) # Down in Flames, Part 2 (Goddesses of Monster Removal) # A Brawl in a Small Town, Part 1 (Rebecca vs Leon) # A Brawl in a Small Town, Part 2 (Leon of Fairytale Land) # One Step Ahead, Part 1 (Kaiba Intrudes! Grand Prix Finals) # One Step Ahead, Part 2 (Valkyrie vs Blue-Eyes White Dragon) # Sinister Secrets, Part 1 (Duel King Final: Yugi vs Leon) # Sinister Secrets, Part 2 (Stromberg's Golden Castle) # Sinister Secrets, Part 3 (KC Grand Prix Ends) # Getting Played # Divide and Conquer # Reunited at Last # Fortress of Fear # Eye of the Storm # Trial of Light and Shadow # Red-Eyes Black Curse # Fruits of Evolution # The Fiendish Five, Part 1 # The Fiendish Five, Part 2 # The True King, Part 1 # The True King, Part 2 # Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh (The Utimate Game) # Spiritual Awakening (Yami Bakura on the Move) # Memoirs of a Pharaoh (The Door of Memory Opened) # The Intruder, Part 1 (Meet Thief King Bakura!) # The Intruder, Part 2 (Mahaado's Determination) # Makings of a Magician (Life and Death Struggle! Mahaado vs Bakura) # Birth of the Blue-Eyes (Blue-Eyed Kisara) # Village of Lost Souls (The Secret of the Birth of the Millennium Items) # A Reversal of Fortune (Rewind Time) # In Search of a King (The Still-Living Pharaoh) # Village of Vengeance, Part 1 (The Village of the Dead) # Village of Vengeance, Part 2 (The End of Thief King Bakura) # Village of Vengeance, Part 3 (The New Stage) # Village of Vengeance, Part 4 (The Great Priest of Darkness) # Village of Vengeance, Part 5 (Countdown to Demon Revival) # Name of the Game (White Dragon) # The Dark One Cometh, Part 1 (Great Dark Lord Zork's Revival) # The Dark One Cometh, Part 2 (Legendary Guardian Exodia Revives!) # The Dark One Cometh, Part 3 (Summon! The Three Gods) # The Dark One Cometh, Part 4 (Zork vs Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon) # In the Name of the Pharaoh (In the Name of the Pharaoh) # The Final Journey (The Final Test) # The Final Duel, Part 1 (The Destined Final Duel) # The Final Duel, Part 2 (Bring Down the Three Gods!) # The Final Duel, Part 3 (Strong Heart, Gentle Heart) # The Final Duel, Part 4 (The Tale Comes to an End in Light) # Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions